Unseen Love
by JessIsMoi
Summary: "And now here is my secret, a very simple secret; it is only with the heart that one can see rightly, what is essential is invisible to the eye." AU: A spell is cast upon Damon,one in which he becomes invisible to everyone. Everyone but...R&R :D
1. I See You

**A/N: So, this is my new fic ;D The idea came to me as I was talking with my girls at the CW Boards, about Delena of course :P (SHOUT OUT: I love you girls! :D) But anyways, tell me what you think, leave me a review, or a PM, just something to let me know if I should continue or not! ;) 'Cause if you don't review (or PM).. how am I gonna know what you think? I'm not a mind reader :P Though, I think I might be sychic! I can predict the commercials that come on. Hehe :O. OK I'm officially blabbling, like, badly. I'll stop. :D**

**Jess (:**

**

* * *

**

The beads of water rolled off his abs and down the drain. He moaned lightly, relishing in the hot water which was beating against his chest. He turned the metal shower knobs and slowly opened the door, groaning in displeasure at the gust of cold air that attacked his bare body. His eyes blinked away the droplets still hanging on to their long dark lashes. He stepped out of the shower, grabbed a large beige towel laying on the counter, and draped it around his waist.

Damon walked out of the bathroom to the dark wood dresser that held his clothes, and opened the bottom drawer to pull out a pair of dark wash jeans. He matched them with a short sleeved black v-neck, slipped them both on, and headed downstairs for a drink.

Damon trotted egotistically down the wooden staircase and straight to his mini bar. He hummed a made up tune as he poured himself a glass of bourbon. He had just downed the contents as Stefan's figured appeared in the large room.

"Little brother. To what do I owe the pleasure?" Damon raised an eyebrow and set down his empty glass on the wooden table beside him.

"Damon?" Stefan questioned, turning to look behind him. Damon's brows pulled together in confusion and he walked a few steps towards his brother.

"You ok Steffy?" He chuckled. Stefan continued to look around idiotically.

"Are you serious? Stop fooling around Damon." Stefan stood in the middle of the room, waiting.

"I'm not the one fooling around. I'm. Right. Here." Damon waved his hand in front of his brother's face. Could he not see him? No, of course he could see him. Damon rolled his eyes and walked past him towards the door. "Pretending I'm not here won't help, Stef. Though I never knew you were that good of an actor, props to you."

.

.

.

Damon pushed open the doors to the Mystic Falls Grill, accompanied by his usual over-confident aura. He was surprised when no one turned to look at him as he strode towards the bar, and even as he sat he didn't get one glance. His jaw tightened and he squared his shoulders.

"Scotch." Damon said to the bartender as he clasped his hands together in front of him.

"Sure coming right u-" The bartender turned around with a confused look on his face. "Who just ordered the scotch?"

"Me." Damon said, looking straight at the bartender. What was up with people today?

"What?" The man looked around him, trying to find out who was talking.

Damon's eyes widened as his brows came together. He really couldn't see him. He got up slowly, letting the realization sink into his mind, no one could see him.. But just to make sure…

He waved his hands in front of everybody he walked past, tipped over their chairs, spilled their drinks, and everybody screamed at each other, not one person acknowledging him as the culprit.

"What. The. Hell." His whole body tensed and he was out of the grill just a second later, leaving a wreck in his path, but that wasn't abnormal.

.

.

.

"Damon was acting- Weird." Stefan said into his phone. He crossed and uncrossed his legs as he sat uncomfortably on the living room couch. He still didn't feel content bringing up Damon's name when talking to Elena, but he had no other person to talk to.

"Weird how? Remember killing people doesn't count as weird in his books." Elena's response came, in a more than harsh tone.

"He was pretending he was invisible. Running around in vamp-speed." Even Stefan felt silly saying it out loud.

"He's just being an ass. Ignore it." Elena snapped into the phone. Stefan sighed, he should be happy that she hated Damon, but all it showed is how much he can hurt her. How much she cares.

"I'll try." Stefan chuckled, getting up to grab his keys. "So, I'm gonna come over right now ok?"

"With Damon." Elena groaned.

"Maybe. But you _did_ invite him." Stefan reminded her.

"That was only 'cause we were in a very public place" She whined. "Don't let him talk to me."

"Not possible." Stefan hung up the phone.

.

.

.

"Stefan there's a huge problem." Damon said into the phone, he had arrived at the boarding house just ten minutes ago, after sitting in his car for nearly two hours, thinking. He stood up, agitated, and poured himself his 5th glass of scotch. "You need to come to the boarding house. _Now_."

"Is it a life or death situation?" Stefan put his car in park and waited for an answer.

"Well n-"

"Then you can find me at Elena's. Bye Damon."

Damon heard the dial tone and slammed his phone against the wooden table. _To Elena's I go. _He thought before grabbing his keys.

.

.

.

A knock on the door sounded through the Gilbert house and Stefan jumped from his spot on the couch to answer it.

"Damon?" He asked as he opened the door to meet air. "This again, really?"

"And this just further proves it." Damon sighed, his voice coming from outside. "I'm right here Stef. Right in front of you." He tapped Stefan on the arm as he walked into the house.

"Wha-" Stefan groped the air in front of him trying to get a feel for his brother.

"Damn." Damon grabbed Stefan's hand and placed it on his shoulder. "I'm right here." He said again.

Stefan stepped back in surprise, his dark green eyes widening in shock. "But I can't see you. You're not there. You're- invisible."

"I've been thinking that it's a witch." Damon said. "Probably that certain witch. And I was also thinking-"

But he stopped talking and looked up the stairs as he heard Elena shut her door.

Elena appeared at the top of the staircase, clad in dark blue skinnys, a light gray hoodie over a purple shirt, and a pair of gray boots. She started walking down the stairs, looking ahead of her, but her gaze reverted to Damon.

She stared straight into his crystal blue eyes. _She could see him_, He thought triumphantly. He wanted to walk up those stairs and grab her, tell her there must be some meaning for the fact that she could see him while no one else could, but he couldn't bring himself to do anything but stare back at her in awe. This wasn't a coincidence.

"Elena." She snapped out of her gaze and looked at Stefan as he talked. "You can see him." It wasn't a question, it was more than obvious.

"Wha- Of course." Her face contorted in confusion as she walked down the rest of the wooden stairs. Her eyes went back and forth between the brothers. "What's wrong?"

"Well I can't. See him I mean." Stefan said slowly.

"No one can." Damon continued. "Except… you." His last sentence came just above a whisper.

"Why is it that I'm the only one who's been able to see you so far?" She asked, expecting the question to go unanswered.

"I- don't know." He sighed. "But you're sure you see me?" He waved his hand in her face just to make sure. She grabbed his wrist and put it back at his side.

"I see you, Damon."

* * *

**~INSPIRATION (Or what some call- MUSIC!)~**

**You Found Me - The Fray**

**Just Tonight - The Pretty Reckless**

**Scream - Chris Cornell**

**I Melt With You - Bowling For Soup**

**Another Authors Note: THANK YOU FOR READING! HOPE YOU LIKED IT! :D**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Hiiiiii my lovely readers! I'm super, super sorry I haven't updated in like, 3 weeks. I know it's an excuse but.. my computer had a virus. :O So, I hope you enjoy the chapter! & if you have anything to say, please review, 'cause I'm not psychic! ;P**

**Love,**

**Jess (:**

* * *

Damon sat on the plush couch, rubbing it slowly with his thumb. It was soft to the touch, and comforting. It was this that he focused on as Stefan talked and talked. His voice calm, even in the hypothetical storm. But Damon didn't want calm. He didn't want to sit here and think about theories on why he was invisible. He wanted to drink, and get the whole damn thing out of the way. Cut to the chase.

"Call the witch." He interrupted Stefan's speech on another one of the hundreds of theories he'd gone through in the past half hour. "Now."

Stefan nodded. He pulled his phone out of his jeans and turned to Elena. "Do you think she'd be ok with it?"

Elena nodded slowly looking at her boyfriend for just a second before turning back around. It had been awkward between them, these thirty something minutes. They were all somewhat avoiding the 'why could she see him?' question. But it hung in the air, the elephant was in the room. And it was humongous.

"Bonnie, we're gonna need you to call back. It's important." Stefan put the phone down, his head falling in defeat. "Voice mail." He said as if they didn't already know.

Elena glanced at the clock in the kitchen, doing a double take. Jenna was going to be here in seconds, not to mention bringing Jeremy along. Her hair fell in front of her face as her head dropped to her knees.

"Jenna's going to be here soon. He needs to leave." She nodded her head towards Damon, who Stefan could only imagine was sitting on the couch.

"Why? She can't see me anyways." He sunk back in to the couch, lying across it.

"How do you know?" Elena picked her head up, an idea forming in her brain. "What if it's the Gilbert's that can see you?" Her eyes went back and forth from Stefan to Damon. "Wouldn't that make more sense?"

"Maybe." Damon said, looking up at the ceiling. "But that wouldn't be nearly as much fun, now would it?" He smirked, giving Elena a sideways glance, granting him a big long eye roll.

"No, that would make sense." Stefan said, surfacing from a deep thought. "Maybe, the, well, the whatever has something to do with the Gilbert family." He gave Elena a careful glance. "It just wouldn't make sense if Elena was the only one who could see you."

"Then lets wait until Jeremy and Jenna get back." Damon said, sitting up again. "This whole-"

"Elena- Hey." Jeremy walked through the door, smiled at his sister and nodded at Stefan. "Where's everybody else? I thought you were having a party or something."

Jeremy strode through the living room, not once looking at the 'empty' couch. He went straight to the fridge, grabbed a coke, and popped it open while leaning casually against the counter. He raised one shapely eyebrow at Elena.

"I dis-invited everyone." She said, avoiding his stare. Her gaze reverted toward the coffee in her cup that was held tightly in her small hands. "Where's Jenna"

"Grocery shopping- I think." His lips covered the opening of his soda as he tipped his head back, the liquid rolling down his throat and his adams apple bopping up and down. He swiped at his mouth with the back of his hand, wiping away the only evidence that he had ever drank anything.

Elena finally spoke, in a clipped voice, her hands clasped together as tightly as possible.

"You can't see him."

"See who?" Jeremy smiled awkwardly.

"Damon." Elena's mouth had formed a narrow, straight line, her eyes rid of feeling. "He's on the couch." Damon smirked in response, his own eyes wandering to Elena's glazed ones.

"He's on the-" Jeremy arched his neck to get a better view of the couch. "No he's not." His eyebrows came together, creasing the light skin between them. His chocolate eyes danced across the room, first to Elena, then the floor, then Stefan. It went like this for minutes, that dance. The air in the room grew thicker as Elena and Stefan avoided Jeremy's glances, having only eyes for each other. Thoughts were passed silently, and with a nod between the two, Elena finally spoke.

"He's invisible." Elena said simply, her gaze once again dropping to her fingers. She had a sudden fascination with her knuckles, as she cracked them one at a time. Why did they have wrinkles on them? Why did they crack like that? Was she going to get arthritis?

"What? Damon?" Jeremy's hand froze halfway in the air, his eyes glued to Elena.

"Yeah." Stefan spoke up for Elena.

"Howdy." Damon said nonchalantly, picking an invisible hand up to wave. Jeremy's eyes shot to the couch.

"Wait, that wasn't-"

"Damon? Oh no, of course not." Damon rolled his eyes, sinking deeper into the couch. His eyes flitted, finally closing and opening him to a world of darkness. _Maybe I should stay invisible, it could be interesting._

"So, how'd he get, well, like that? Invisible?" Jeremy strained to get the word out, absentmindedly pulling out a much to long arm hair.

"We don't know." Stefan sighed slightly, his optimism faltering. "Elena is the only one who can see him. So far."

Elena looked up slightly at the mention of her name, but soon returned to her stare.

"Elena?" Jeremy glanced at his sister. "That's interesting to say the-"

"Hey guys!" Jenna walked into the living room, her arms heaped with overflowing grocery bags. "Jer? A little help?"

As Jeremy jumped to help Jenna, Elena's head swung to the once open door, which had slammed just seconds ago.

"Wow, that wind's getting bad." Jenna chuckled, pulling some lettuce out of the big brown paper bag. "Salad with dinner?"

Elena nodded but didn't speak, the words Damon had whispered in her ear were consuming her thoughts.

_I'll be back._

.

.

.

"Elena."

Her eye's flitted slightly as her body shook from his push.

"Elena wake up."

He pushed her shoulder again, gentler this time.

"Listen, Elena, we need to talk."

"Jer I don't care about your-"

She finally opened her eyes only to close them again. His hand covered her mouth, stifling the scream.

"Damon what're you doing here?"

She sat up, peeking out at him from under her lashes. It was still dark, and even making out his face was straining.

" I said I'd be back."

He shrugged, sitting down at the end of the bed. .

"You should go." Elena sighed, crossing her arms defiantly.

"I know but… We should talk." Damon slid a hand through his hair, taking a quick glance at her.

She sighed again, giving in to her drowsy thoughts.

"Can you at least turn on the light?"

In a split second the light was on, and Damon was back in his spot on her bed. The pair didn't speak for a couple minutes until Elena finally broke the deafening silence.

"So?"

Damon looked at her, his gaze lingering just a moment too long.

"I think, Well I think this has to mean something. You know, that you're the only one who can see me."

Elena's eyes widened slightly, but she kept her mouth flat.

"How do you know I'm the only one who can see you?"

"Don't avoid the meaning, Elena."

He looked at her harshly, his eyes silently scolding her.

"It's just some spell, some kind of a mistake a witch made."

Elena said in a reassuring tone. She repeated it again in her head, liking the simplicity of it.

_It's just some spell, some kind of mistake a witch made._

"Come on Elena," He rolled his eyes. "Don't tell me you haven't thought about it. That this has something to do with- us."

His hand fell on to her feet, massaging them lightly from on top of the blanket.

"Damon." Elena said, warning in her tone, pulling her feet up quickly.

"Elena." He mimicked, a ghost of a smile appearing on his perfect lips. Her arms wrapped tighter around her body, and she fought the urge to smile back at him.

Suddenly, she was overcome with an anger towards him for changing things up on her, for making her feet tingle at his touch, for making that tingle rush through her body, for making her want to smile at him.

"I haven't thought about it, Damon. Not at all. There'd be no need to because there is no 'us'. You're nothing but my boyfriend's brother to me."

That ghost of a smile swept off his mouth as if her words had carried it into the cold air. He stood up abruptly, walking towards her window.

"And you're nothing but my brother's girlfriend to me." He lied, jumping off the window.

Elena lied back down, but she no longer intent on sleeping. She swiped at her eyes once, and then got up to turn off the light. She was once again left in the darkness, but this time, her mind was full of it, too.

* * *

**A/N: Soooooo what did you think? Sucked, sucked or.. maybe.. sucked? Reviews help boost my low self esteem ;) I hope you all liked it and it didn't dissapoint! **

**Reviews are like food, I need 'em! ;D 3**


	3. Can't Stay Away

**A/N: I uploaded faster this time! Do I get brownie points? :D Ok, so, first and foremost I'd love to thank you all for reviewing, it really can change a bad day to a good one! Plus, it lets me know what to write and how you like it! Annnnnd, it's just inspiring. :D Secondly, I hope you're not to mad at me for ending it how I did! I thought it very natural for Elena to act that way. Thirdly(?), Thank you to my lovely editor Sofia! (With help from Rach!) Love you guys to death! :D**

**Jess(:**

* * *

"Bonnie?" Elena came up behind her friend, tapping her softly on the shoulder. Her hand curled around her purse strap that sat comfortably on her shoulder.

"What?" Bonnie turned quickly, her teeth biting the inside of her cheek. She fought the urge to scream at Elena, keeping her mouth tightly shut.

"Stefan- He tried to call you about Damon and you never-" Elena tilted her head, pushing a stray lock of hair behind her ear. "Bonnie are you angry with me?"

"I'll talk to you later Elena." Bonnie turned on her heel, her eyes locked on the school building and her lips still clamped shut.

"Bonnie!" Elena rushed forward, grabbing Bonnie's arm. None of this made any sense, why would Bonnie be mad at her? What had she done? She placed both her feet firmly on the ground, and let go of the witch. Her arms folded across her torso and she looked at Bonnie expectantly, awaiting a response.

"It wasn't supposed to work out like this. He's not supposed to be alive." She mumbled to herself, hands tightly balled at her sides. It took Elena a second to realize what exactly Bonnie was rambling about, and by the time she did, Bonnie had already disappeared in the accumulating crowd of teenagers.

Elena sat down on the nearby bench. As her hands scurried through her purse, she caught her phone. Elena's fingers raced to Stefan's name. She clicked the little green phone button and brought her mobile to her ear.

"Stefan?" She grabbed a tick tack out of her bag and popped it into her mouth.

"Wrong brother, sweetheart."

"Damon?" She cursed at herself silently, she must have clicked on the wrong Salvatore.

"How'd you guess?" His voice was thick. And drunken.

"Is Stefan there?" Elena sucked hard on her tick tack, happy to have something else to focus on other than Damon's voice in her ear.

"Nope."

"Where is he?"

"No idea."

"Well I found something out, about your situation." She twisted her finger around a lock of her hair, finally making the decision to tell him.

"Yeah?"

"Yeah."

"Well?"

"Well..."

"Come on Elena I'm losing five minutes of my eternal life here."

She inhaled deeply, crunched her tick tack, and spoke.

"I think Bonnie, well she implied that, that she did something, and that you aren't, well she said,"

"She said…?" He prompted.

"She said you weren't supposed to be alive." She whispered into the phone, not wanting anyone to over hear.

"Well that's a fail. I'm already dead." He scoffed, this conversation was useless.

"You know what I mean." The bell for the end of first period rang, and she leapt up. "I have to go."

She hung up the phone, stuffed it back into her purse, and ran to her second period class.

.

.

.

"Damon?" Stefan pranced into the house, carting Elena along beside him. "Damon, are you here?"

"Present." Damon looked up as the couple made their way into the living room. Stefan looked at Elena and she made a little motion with her hand.

"He's sitting on the couch."

Stefan nodded and ran a swift hand through his styled hair.

"So, Elena, do you want to tell him what Bonnie said?"

Stefan kept his eyes focused on her as she spoke.

"I, um, already did."

Elena's eyes flitted to Damon before locking on the floor.

"When?" Stefan tried hard to keep his tone neutral, but his eyes gave him away. The green was slowly darkening, the white developing a red tinge, his veins beginning to surface. He scratched at the growing veins beneath his eye. How could she have told Damon before him? The one day he went hunting during school hours and she did this? Did she make some secret call? Did she meet him somewhere? No, no. Elena wouldn't do that.

He took a deep, calming breath and after what felt like hours, Elena spoke.

"I called him on accident. I was trying to call you."

Damon looked at Elena and analyzed her uncomfortable stance.

"I made her tell me." Damon reassured from his slouched spot on the couch. "My fault Steffy."

Elena glanced quickly at Damon before nodding in Stefan's direction, he smiled slightly and grabbed his girlfriend's hand.

"Well I guess since we all know-"

"I have a lot of homework to do actually." Elena interrupted, pushing her purse strap farther up her shoulder. "We'll talk about this later, 'Kay?" She gave Stefan a hurried kiss before scurrying out of the stress-filled house.

Stefan stood uncomfortably in the now silent living room. His tongue swam over his teeth, and his fingers came together.

"So, Damon,"

"Yes brother?" His voice mimicked Stefan's uncomfortable tone. "Spill the beans Stef." Damon stood up from the couch and placed his hand on Stefan's shoulder.

"I don't want you talking to Elena."

"What?" Damon pulled his hand off his shoulder, and raised an eye brow. "Jealous much?"

"No," Stefan retorted. "Worried."

"And how does that make you feel?" Damon walked in a circle around him, his arms folded across his chest.

"I don't want you playing up this invisible thing, Damon. The fact that she can see you? It's a coincidence, a mistake even. But not fate. You and I both know that."

"We do?" Damon clucked his tongue sarcastically. "Who're you trying to convince Steffy? Me, or yourself?"

With that Damon walked righteously out of the old boarding house, leaving Stefan to ponder his words.

.

.

.

Elena sped down the road, her foot slammed on the gas pedal, and her thoughts stuck on repeat. She was developing a migraine from everything bouncing around in her brain. Elena brought a hand up to her head as if to stop the on coming headache, and swerved in the process. Her hand flew back to the steering wheel and gripped it for dear life. The houses blurred by outside her window as she swept past them at her outrageous speed. Counting the time she slowed down for a couple seconds to roll down her window, she had easily gone 5 miles in the last 3 minutes.

Slowly, she pried back her foot from the gas pedal and took a second to observe her surroundings. She was in what seemed to be a quaint little town, with peach and white houses surrounding a big green field accompanied with a colorful playground. She passed by the little park, but immediately knew she'd made the wrong decision. What better a place was there- near her- to relieve stress without being badgered?

Elena looked behind her only to see a little blue convertible, made an illegal U-turn, and sped back to the peaceful park. She got out of her car, ran up a big green hill, and let her self fall softly on her back. The soft earthy scent of grass filled her nose, and she breathed in deeply. _This is what I needed. _Elena thought contently. She slipped off her shoes and socks and let her feet test the dewy ground before squishing her toes into the cold dirt.

Her fingers grabbed at the spinach-colored grass under her hands. She pulled a hand full out, smiled a little, and threw it up into the air while she watched the green strands fall around her. Elena let her eyes close, and her mind wandered to what she had thought were long forgotten memories. She saw herself, 4 or 5 maybe, sliding down a big yellow swirly slide. Her mom caught her when she had gotten down and threw her up in the air while little Elena smiled like the happiest girl in the world. Other scenes, family dinners, camping trips, and her first pony ride played in her head. A soft, serene smile rested on Elena's lips as she remembered the days when she could afford to be blissfully ignorant.

A man's footstep finally awoke her from her peaceful thoughts. She sat up, alert and somewhat self conscious. Elena met his eyes for a second but didn't utter a word. She instead picked the bright green grass out one strand at a time.

"You should go." She finally spoke, just above a whisper. She fell back against the grass, her hair cascading around her face.

"Tell me to and I will." Damon walked towards Elena, his hands deep in his pockets as he looked down at her. Elena suddenly made the connection between him and the blue car. Why hadn't she noticed that before?

"You followed me." She stated, her eyes daring him to disagree.

But he didn't answer. Instead, his mouth twisted up into an amused smirk, and he let out a silent chuckle. Then, as if he hadn't been standing above her just a second ago, he was lying down next to her. Elena glanced at him once but didn't oppose. Whether it was because she was too tired or that she actually wanted him there, Damon couldn't tell.

Elena tilted her head up, admiring the unnaturally deep, blue sky. Soon it would be covered in dark clouds, but right now, it was clear and beautiful. A few laughing children shrieked as they ran around in the playground a few yards away.

"Those kids are going to think I'm crazy, talking to no one." Elena realized absent mindedly, her gaze still fixed on the now-darkening sky.

"That is if they don't hear me. Then they'll think _they're _crazy." He smirked, glancing at Elena. She returned his smirk almost immediately, along with an escaped giggle.

They sat in a comfortable silence for minutes on end, relishing in the naturalness that came with it.

"Do you really think it means something Damon?" She whispered, breaking the silence. Her voice had a soft, sad tone to it.

"No, it's probably a coincidence Elena. A mistake." Damon lied, trying to do what he thought was best. He could keep his own opinions to himself.

"You're lying." She said harshly. Her face turned swiftly, eyes searching his. "You're lying and I can see it all over your face."

She sat up abruptly, turning her face away from his. If she was going to admit anything, he needed to, too.

"Elena," He said softly, sitting up as well, "What do you want me to say? What I really think?"

"No. No, I don't. But I don't want you to lie."

Damon's eyes were rolling like crazy in his head, she was so obviously confused.

"Elena." He tried hard not to laugh. "I get it, ok? You don't want to be able to see me." He looked at her sympathetically, and she gave a little shrug.

"I just don't want the, well the responsibility." She admitted, her hands rubbing against the dirt.

"Well you have it." He said bluntly. "So until you get that through your pretty head, you won't be able to move past it."

She nodded softly, her eyes moving to Damon's bright ones.

"I'll do whatever I can to get you back to normal, Damon." She promised. "Well, as normal as you were before." She joked, giving him a half smile.

He smiled back at her, and they lay down again on the cool grass.

* * *

**A/N: Ok, how'd you like it? Tell me watcha thought! COUGH Review COUGH. Buuut, I don't want to hound you about reviews, just, if you want to make me happy, you can leave me a review. :D Also my inspiration, other than reviews, is music! So if you wanna help me out in that categorie that's be awesome! OK, love you guys!**


End file.
